Complicated
by GurdianMeganBelikov
Summary: Christian and Rose, set during Spirit Bound when Dimitri is fawning over Lissa *Chris and Lissa never split up but she is pushing him away aswell * and Rose and Christian seek comfort in each other,more chapters to come! remember REVIEW!
1. complicated

**Christian and Rose, set during Spirit Bound when Dimitri is fawning over Lissa *Chris and Lissa never split up but she is pushing him away aswell * and Rose and Christian seek comfort in each other. But how will things pan out when an unexpected disaster strikes Rose and Lissa and their friendship is pushed to the max...?**

**Complicated **

How did things get like this? Everything was ment to go back into place after we brought Dimitri back, things would go back to the way there were...but no just my luck my so called best friend stole Dimitri he says he doesn't love me anymore and Lissa keeps pushing me away i can't deal with it anymore all i do is cry for the two people i love that no longer love me. I've been locked up in my room for so long i can't seem to do anything else. I stand to look at myself in the mirror, my normally bouncy shiny hair was flat and lifeless and needed brushed, my eyes held nothing but sorrow and hurt, i had deep black rings round them from my lack of sleep the past month. I am wearing a baggie top and sweat pants. I have gashes on my stomach. It's the only thing i could do to lessen the pain of losing my love and my best friend at the same time. Tears trickle down my cheeks as i walk back over to my bed.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Sounded on the door, once again i got off my bed and walked over to the door this time. I opened the door and there stood a teary eyed Christian before i could react he pulled me down into a hug his head resting on my shoulder, he started to cry his tears making the top of my shirt wet i put one of my hands round his neck the other stroking his hair in a soothing way bringing him into my room, he was still crying when we sat on the bed

"Chris? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked him he lifted his head from my shoulder and i was still running my hand through his thick black hair his eyes were red and puffy from crying his cheeks were stained from the tears he shed before he got here

"Lissa...she's...Rose she's pregnant" Christian whispered so quietly that if i hadn't been sat next to him i wouldn't have heard

"But that's good isn't it?" i asked " I mean you're going to be parents" I said stroking his cheek with my thumb

"It's not mine Rosie" Christian whimpered normally i would have punched the shit outta him if he called me Rosie but right now i couldn't not with him like this

"Wh..What you do mean?" I asked my voice shaking already knowing the answer

"Its Dimitri's Rose" Christian yelled at me crumbling to the floor. He was totally broken

"No...No Lissa wouldn't do that...She knows how i Feel about Dimitri she wouldn't...She couldn't" I cried as tears flooded my eyes Lissa my _best friend _slept with Dimitri i couldn't take it in. My brain couldn't process what i had just been told i walked slowly to my door opened it and walked across court to Lissa's room. I didn't knock i just walked in and i saw Lissa sitting on the bed and Dimitri kneeling on the floor kissing her small bump

"_ahem"_

Lissa stood up in shock covering her belly and Dimitri moved away from her i know i looked terrible my skin was pale rather than its normal olive colour, my hair was still a mess and my eyes looked dead... i walked into her room closed the door and locked it

"Well isn't this something" I sneered

"R..Rose i can explain" Lissa panicked

"Oh so you can explain how you stole the love of my life...you can explain how your pregnant with his baby...And you can explain how you BOTH" i snarled "Have broken my heart?" I looked directly at Lissa "And Christians' he is in my room right now crying his heart out crumpled on the floor. You've broken him Lissa...do you hear me" i stepped closer to her "You have completely broken a man who loves you to death! And you" I snapped pointing at Dimitri "After everything i done to save you, you do this i gave you my fucking Virginity!" i cried " I loved you, i knew you like no one else did and you fucking do this? You turned me into your blood whore" I saw him cringe " you kept me from my friends and when i work so hard to bring you back you do _this_" i yelled tears making there way down my cheeks Dimitri stepped towards me, his hand came out to wipe the tears away "_Don't fucking touch me" _ i snapped he flinched at the venom in my voice

"Rose I'm sorry i couldn't help it...i fell for him" Lissa cried

"I swear to god Liss if you said what i think you just said then pregnant or not i will beat the fucking shit out of you" I snarled at her seeing red Dimitri stepped in front of her

"Roza.." I cut him off

"Do. Not. Call me that! You have no right you both have killed me you pushed me away said you needed time and now i know why!" I yelled

"Rose i'm sorry...I really am please don't hate me" Lissa sobbed

"oh i don't hate you Liss" I smiled , she smiled back " I fucking despise you" I spat and saw her start crying again

"Roza...please we didn't mean for this to happen in just did" Dimitri sated

"Oh okay...is that ment to make me feel better?" I asked and lifted my top up "This wasn't ment to happen either it just did...you see Dimitri a week after we brought you back i found out i was pregnant" Dimitri's eyes widened "And you see Dimitri you were the only person i slept with, i was coming to tell you when you told me you didn't love me anymore and that night i lost our baby and these happened" I pointed to the angry gashes covering my belly.

"Rose..." Dimitri muttered

"Lissa i hope your happy with Dimitri and wish you all the best...I'll be going to the queen asking to be Christians Guardian, good luck with your baby and stay the hell away from me!" I said walking out i could hear Lissa's sobs all the way down the hall, i walked back to my room after asking Tatiana if i could be Christian's guardian to find Christian on my bed. I walked over and lay next to him, i felt his arms wrap round me and i looked into his brilliant blue eyes and smiled i told him everything, from when me and Lissa got back to me losing mine and Dimitri's baby to now. I wondered as i fell asleep in his arms if me and Lissa would ever be friends again

**this is my first Lissa and Dimitri hating fic anyway hope you like it **


	2. leaving

**Leaving**

CPOV

I woke up, i looked around a room that clearly wasn't mine there was stuff all over the floor i looked around some more and saw pictures of Rose and Lissa with fairy wings on then it hit me. It was rose's room. I looked down at the bed and saw Rose sleeping and my heart skipped a beat she looked totally peaceful and gorgeous. Her face was flawless her hair looked so dark it was almost black. I'd always thought Rose was hot i mean i don't think there's anyone of with the male gene that didn't think that but right now i couldn't say anything apart from the fact she was beautiful but i had to wake her up we were leaving today

"Rosie" I whispered shaking her awake

"Five more minutes" She muttered

"Rosie we have to get up now we have to leave in an hour" I smiled thinking about the fact that we were going to California. We would get away from them. We would be able to heal

"Okay I'm up" Rose smiled propping herself up on her elbows

"I'm going to my room to pack, I'll be back in five" I said standing up and kissing her on the forehead

"Okay. Don't be too long" Rose laughed

"Try not to miss me too much" i smirked

I walked across court to my room. When i got in i swear i saw red Lissa was sat on my bed. When i walked in she looked up at me and smiled sadly

"Lissa what do you want?" I asked

"Chris i wanted to say sorry. For everything i didn't mean to hurt you like i did" Lissa said tears running down her cheek

"Lissa you broke my heart" I said as i packed my things

"Were you going?" Lissa asked

"I'm leaving. It hurts to much to be around you Lissa...sorry" I murmured

"But that means your taking Rose?" Lissa asked

"Well yes she's my Guardian" I smiled at the thought

"But you can't take her from me" Lissa cried

"Liss you brought this on yourself...i have to go" I said walking out the door

I walked back to Rose's room and just walked in, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a red tank top and red converse. She has her hair in a pony tail something was different though...she had a full fringe

"Well how do i look?" Rose smiled

"Amazing Rosie" I smiled, "Now come on we have to go our flight leaves in five"

"Coming" Rose said walking out of her room with me

"I have to do something first...take my stuff and I'll meet you on the plane" Rose said in a rush

RPOV

Dear Dimitri,

I know i don't owe you an explanation. So this isn't one this is a letter to say goodbye, and that i NEVER want to see you again. You broke my heart into a million tiny peaces' that hopefully one day someone can peace back together. I hope you and Lissa are happy together and i hope your baby is healthy and i know she/he will be well looked after maybe it was good our baby didn't make it, it would only be a constant reminder of how much you hurt me, you might not have even wanted her, yeah it was a girl i named her Viktoria the scan picture is in the envelope. Hopefully one day i will have a family too, and maybe one day we can be friends but until l then don't try and find me...because it won't work

All my love

Rosemarie x

That was one letter out the way; i just needed to send one to Lissa, Christian still wasn't back yet so i started writing

Dear Lissa

I cant believe how things have turned out. i wish it had never happened if i am honest i should have killed Dimitri when he was a Strigoi. Less chance of me losing you as well as him...don't try and find my Liss. I'll miss you and i wish you well with the baby...oh and hear is something you can have since i can't look at it without crying, i truly hope we can be friends again Liss i really do your my sister and i'll always love you

I love you Liss

Rosemarie x

Just as i finished Christian came into my room. We walked out and i asked him to take my luggage to the plane i had to give them their letters. I walked to their room and knocked the door this time. Dimitri answered; as soon as he saw me he looked shocked.

"Rose" He murmured looking at me shocked

"Dimitri, I'm not here to chat i just came to give you these" I said handing him the letters. As soon as i did i ran to the plane to start my new life. Hopefully it will be better than this one. I lay my head on Christians shoulder as we took off.

**3 months later**

"Ozera!" I yelled into the house

"What?" he yelled back

"Your girlfriends here" I replied, my heart broke when i said that. Chris and Sami got together a month after we moved to California,

our house was right on the beach, our house had 3 floors; the first floor had the kitchen, living room, dining room and game room, the second floor was my floor, it had my bedroom which was blood red and white. I had a princess canopy bed, a vanity with all my make-up and a walk in wardrobe and my own bathroom and a Jacuzzi bath and a separate shower, and i have my own gym on my floor, and last Christians floor had his room which was black and blue, he had a king sized bed, a walk in wardrobe, and a bathroom like mine, but he had another game room. The rest of the house was all warm natural colours like browns and creams we had a huge TV in the living room a love seat and a big comfy sofa

"Rosie your off the clock now, me and Sami will use her Guardian" Chris smiled

Sami was a fire user like Chris, she had amazing green eyes and blond hair and of course massive boobs, but she was amazing though don't get me wrong, but she didn't like how close me and Chris were, she tried to get him away from me as much as she could.

"Rose a word?" Sami smiled

"Yeah sure" I smiled back walking into the kitchen Sami following behind me

"So...whats up?" i questioned

"I want you to tell Chrissy your leaving to Guard someone else" Sami explained bluntly

"What?" I yelled

"I want you to tell him your leaving i didn't fucking stutter Rose" She snapped

"You want Rose to what?"


	3. it cant happen

**I can't do this**

_Previously _

"_**Rose a word?" Sami smiled **_

"_**Yeah sure" I smiled back walking into the kitchen Sami following behind me**_

"_**So...whats up?" i questioned **_

"_**I want you to tell Chrissy your leaving to Guard someone else" Sami explained bluntly **_

"_**What?" I yelled **_

"_**I want you to tell him your leaving i didn't fucking stutter Rose" She snapped **_

"_**You want Rose to what?" **_

_**...**_

"You want Rose to what?" Christian asked walking into the kitchen, his blue eyes blazing with anger. He was dressed in black bored shorts and a was shirtless his hair was slightly longer now, i was wearing a bikini top and boy shorts over the bottom and had my hair up in a high ponytail and Sami was wearing the same as me...shocker

"w..well...Christian your _MY_ boyfriend not hers!" Sami yelled pointing her index finger at me

"Sami! You have no idea what me and Rose have been threw together!" Christian snapped

"But Chrissy...she's nothing but a blood whore everyone knows it" Sami whined

"Get. Out. NOW!" Christian yelled fire appeared in his hands and his eyes were filled with hate

"Fine. But when she does leave don't come crying to me" Sami snapped

"Oh don't worry i wont" Chris snapped, Chris walked over to me and rubbed him thumb over my cheek, and at that moment i started crying. Christian wrapped his free arm round my waist and his other on the back of my head

"Shhh. Rosie its okaii" He murmured against my hair

"This was ment to be a new start Christian," I cried into his shirt, "why did she need to fuck it up?"

"It's my fault i brought her here" Christian said "_I love you Rose" _i heard Christian murmur against my hair it must have been my imagination Christian then brought his hands up to my face, cupping my cheeks and wiping the tears off my cheeks i looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration. He started leaning in and so did i, i couldn't stop myself i loved Christian but i didn't want him to think i was using him to get over Dimitri, and before i could react Christians lips crashed down onto mine. And instantly i kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck deepening the kiss his hands rested on my hips pulling me closer to him pressing his body against mine i felt little shocks where his hands were touching my skin , after about 5 minutes we broke apart his forehead pressed against mine

"Rose...i'm sorry" Christian breathed

"What for?" I asked puzzled

"Bringing her into the house to make you jealous" Christian smirked

"Chris...I'm...I'm sorry i can't do this, i don't want you to think I'm using you" i said as more tears dripped down my face

"Oh Rosie" Christian laughed hugging me, "I wouldn't think that, i know you not like that"

"Christian...I'm not sleeping with you...yet" I told him

"Rose i don't mind, I'm not in it for the sex I'm in it because i love you Rose Hathaway" Chris smiled and crushed his lips to mine again in one of the best kisses of my life.

**Sorry its short but I'm dealing with personal drama :/ **

**GuardianMeganBelikov**** Peace out**


	4. 2 months earlier

**2 months earlier **

**Dimitri's POV **

Dear Dimitri,

I know i don't owe you an explanation. So this isn't one this is a letter to say goodbye, and that i NEVER want to see you again. You broke my heart into a million tiny peaces' that hopefully one day someone can peace back together. I hope you and Lissa are happy together and i hope your baby is healthy and i know she/he will be well looked after maybe it was good our baby didn't make it, it would only be a constant reminder of how much you hurt me, you might not have even wanted her, yeah it was a girl i named her Viktoria the scan picture is in the envelope. Hopefully one day i will have a family too, and maybe one day we can be friends but until l then don't try and find me...because it won't work

All my love

Rosemarie x

I finally got the guts to read Rose's letter a month after she left. My heart broke reading Rose's letter as i read it i could see the hurt in her eyes when she saw me with Lissa, i saw the first time we kissed and i couldn't get the image of her scared belly but how could she think i wouldn't want our baby. Why would she think that? I looked inside the envelope and saw the picture. Our baby that means she would have been pregnant when i had kidnapped her as a Strigoi. I felt horrible how I could have done that? To someone i loved so much who knew me like no one else her words cut me like a dagger to my heart i felt tears fall down my face and land on the picture... i needed to find her and tell her how sorry i was

"Dimitri?" Lissa asked rubbing my arm gently

"Liss i hurt her...badly. She thinks i wouldn't have wanted our baby" I cried Lissa turned me round and hugged me pulling me against her tiny frame

"Shh. It's okay she is probably just mad" Lissa soothed me

"Liss we did this...they left because we hurt them!" I yelled

"I know and i hate myself for it...but we couldn't help that we fell for each other" Lissa stated still hugging me

"I know Lissa. But we need to find them" I stated pulling away from her she looked startled

"But Dimitri they hate us...Rose said if i said i loved you pregnant or not she would beat me" Lissa cried

"Rose was mad you know what she's like" i smiled sadly "Please Lissa i know you miss them too, oh and i have to give you this" I said handing her a letter

"Who's it from?" She asked

"Rose" I whispered

She took the letter and sat on our bed, as soon as she was done she started to cry and took the picture out, it was her and Rose on Halloween before they came back to the Academy with their fairy wings they look so happy i walked over and hugged Lissa and placed my hand on her very small baby bump

"I have a friend who might know where they are" Lissa smiled

"What? How?" i asked astonished

"My friend Sami was talking about a guy she knew who fit Christians' description" Lissa smiled going to phone this Sami person

**RPOV **

**Back to normal**

Everything was going good with me and Chris, i really truly love him we still hadn't slept together we weren't in any rush to have sex we were 2 months into our relationship and i couldn't be happier school was great i know me saying that it's a shock. We have a pretty good group of friends, I'm finally moving on and getting on with my life with Christian were going out to lunch soon so i should really be in the shower.

"Rosie" Chris yelled up stairs

"What?" I yelled back

"Can you come down here?" Chris asked

"Yeah just gotta shower I'm in the gym" I smiled and yelled back

"No Rosie just come down" Chris shouted up

"Fine. Coming" i yelled walking down stairs and what i saw shocked the hell outta me Lissa and Dimitri were stood in our house and Lissa was HUUUGE i couldn't help but feel a little glad that they were having a baby but Lissa is still only 19, i felt my lips pull into a small smile i had miss Lissa

"Rose" Lissa smiled

"Liss" I smiled back

"Um...how are you?" Lissa asked i could see she was scared

"I'm fine how are you?" I asked walking down to the door and standing next to Christian he wrapped his arm around my waist and i saw Dimitri glare at his hand _what the hell?_

"I'm fine, getting pretty tired really quick though" Lissa laughed and i smiled at her

"Roza... could i have a word?" Dimitri asked

"No you can't" Christian snapped he was very protective after he saw the gashes on my belly

"I asked Rose not you" Dimitri sneered

"Chris it's fine take Lissa into the living room and make sure she's okay" I smiled placing my hand on Lissa's arm and i couldn't help it i pulled her into a tight hug

"Oh Rose" Lissa cried on to my shoulder "I'm soooooooooo sorry i can't even begin to make it up to you"

I held her face between my hands "Liss i forgive you...you couldn't help it i know how that feels" I smiled looking over at Christian, he smiled back

I pulled away from Lissa and walked down onto the beach with Dimitri he look as gorgeous as ever his hair was tied at the nape of his neck and he had his guardian mask in place, but that thing never worked with me. He was angry and sad and...Guilty aswell, he was wearing his duster and normal wear for him he looked down at the ground and started talking

"Roza...i...I'm so, so, so, sorry but how could you think i wouldn't have wanted our baby!" Dimitri yelled at me

"Well you ignored me for so long Dimitri what did you expect me to think!" i yelled back

"Rose i would have wanted our baby! I pushed you away because i couldn't deal with what i did to you as a Strigoi, i couldn't look at you without feeling like a monster. I needed to get over you" Dimitri yelled

"Oh so you thought away to get over me would be to fuck my best friend?" I screamed at him

"I didn't mean for that to happen, i just fell for her" Dimitri said looking down

"Whatever Dimitri, you broke me for months i have been healing. I have Christian and i know he would never leave me" I looked right at him "Unlike you" i started to walk back to the house when Dimitri grabbed my arm

"Roza please I'm truly sorry" Dimitri pleaded with me

"I don't care you broke my heart Dimitri, maybe one day we will be friends but right now i cant" I said tears running down my cheeks as i ran in to the house and up the stairs

**CPOV**

Rose came running back into the house in tears and ran straight to her room

"Sorry Liss...i'll be back in a second" I said getting up from the love seat Liss was doing nothing but apologise to me, i already told her it was fine but she kept doing it i got up to Rose's room and she wasn't there, i started to panic then i went up and checked my room we was there lying on the bed crying i walked over and scooped her up into my arms

"Rosie what's wrong?" i asked kissing her head

"He thought he could come here and say sorry and it would be fine. It's not though Christian, i lost my baby the day he said he didn't love me anymore" She sobbed into my chest

"Shh Rosie it's okay" I said running my hands through her hair and kissing her forehead

"I love you" I heard her mumble

"I Love you too" i whispered back laying her back on the bed she lay her head on my chest and fell asleep

_Send to: Lissa_

_Liss we won't be coming back down Rose is a bit upset come back tomorrow and we can sort things out?_

**Message received: Lissa **

_Sure Christian that's fine tell Rose i love her and that i am soooooooooo sorry _

I put my phone on the bedside table and fell asleep with Rose in my arms, this is how i wanted to fall asleep every night


	5. AN

Heyya guys sorry i haven't updated i won't be updating till next week because i have my prelims D: if you're from not from Scotland it's what we get a couple months before our exams but i shall update soon : )

GuardianMeganBelikov Peace out


	6. why me!

**Wrote this chapter at 3:19am so i am totally shattered! Haha enjoy **

**Why me? **

We all think fate is the reason things happen right? If that is so why would fate make my life so horrible? My best friend and a man i once loved are having a baby and i was left heartbroken, but things happen for a reason right? If that's a fact then why did i get pregnant the first time i slept with someone and lose the baby? All i can think is life is looking up i am with an amazing guy who means my world i have my best friend back who is huge from being pregnant but the only down side? My ex Dimitri thinks he can come back into my life and say sorry for breaking my heart and sleeping with my best friend

"Rosie...come on wake up" Christian murmured in my ear

"No i don't want to" i mumbled into my pillow pulling the covers over my head

"Rose you have to Lissa will be here soon and you need to get up" Christian laughed pulling my covers from me i instantly felt the loss of heat and warmth as he did

"Christian Ozera give me that back" I yelled getting up and tackling him to the ground making him drop the cover in the process, i looked down and smiled at him

"Rose get off me" Chris laughed trying to push me off but i pined his arms above his head

"Nope" I smiled popping the 'p' and leaning down

"R-Rose" Christian stuttered

"Yes" I smiled

"What a-are you doing?" He asked his voice shaking

"This" I smiled kissing his neck, hearing him moan a little i stood up and smiled down at him

"That" He growled prepping himself up on his elbows and standing up and walking towards me, i was trapped between my bed and the wall "Is not fair"

He put his hands lightly on my waist pressing his body against mine he was taller than me not by much though, my head just reached his chin, he looked down at me and smiled

"Rose, Rose, Rose what am i going to do with you?" He smirked pressing me against the wall trapping me completely

"Well i'm sure you can think of something" I smiled seductively at him wrapping my arms around his neck

"You shouldn't say that Rosie when you only in shorts and a tank top" He smiled down at me

"Your one to talk, Mr. tight boxers" I smirked pinging the top of his boxer shorts his blue eyes turned dark ocean blue from lust he pulled me hard against his body bringing his lips down and crushing them against mine moving me towards the bed, i felt the back of my knees hit the mattress as we fell onto the bed Chris onto of me i wrapped my arms round his neck again keeping his body pressed against mine his lips moved from mine to my neck, i started to moan a little

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _

"Chris that's my phone " I whined pushing him off me

"Leave it" Christian smirked still kissing my neck "Please baby for me?"

"What if it's Lissa?" I whined pushing him off completely and walking over to my phone

_From: Lissa_

_To: Rose_

_Heyy Rose just making sure your up, i know Chris would be I'm at the door :- ) _

_To: Lissa _

_From: Rose_

_Yeah i'm awake, just coming down_

"Sorry Christian" I muttered looking at him, i felt the urge to cry, and i hadn't noticed but tears started to fall from my eyes and Chris walked over and whipped them away

"Hey what's the matter?" Christian asked kissing my head

"I don't know" I Cried

"Come on, calm down and lets go get Lissa" Christian smiled kissing my forehead


	7. is now the right time?

**Is now the right time?**

"Rose!" Lissa yelled when i walked down to the door after whipping away my tears

"Hey Lissa" I smiled hugging her she had on shorts sandals and a baggie flower vest top her blond hair was up in a pony tail

"Rose do you and Christian want to come shopping with Dimitri and me?" She smiled

"Yeah sure we need more food anyway" I smiled "I just have to go get dressed"

I walked back up to the room me and Christian now shared i opened my drawer and pulled out a black vest top red shorts and black lacy underwear i went into the bathroom were Christian was taking a shower.

"Christian i told Lissa we would go shopping with her and Dimitri so hurry up in there i said taking my top and shorts off and putting my underwear on Chris poked his head out from behind the shower Curtin

"Rose why are you in your underwear?" He asked his voice shaking as he looked me up and down

"I'm getting dressed babe. Now hurry up" I laughed pulling my shorts up i turned around to pick up my black vest top off the toilet to see a very naked Chris stood in front of me

"C-Christian" I whispered looking him up and down he walked over to me

"See something you like?" He asked grabbing a towel off the wall next to me

"Chris that's not funny!" I snapped as he walked into our bed room

"Oh but Rosie it is very funny" He laughed kissing my neck while i was stood at my vanity doing my eyeliner

"Chris, your going to make me poke myself in the eye" I Growled "Go get dressed"

"I'm getting dressed" He smiled, i finished doing my make up and walked down stairs to see Dimitri with his arms around Lissa his hands resting on her bump, i felt a pang of jealousy but i didn't let it show i walked down and into the kitchen to get food and Dimitri walked in after me, he had on washed out blue jeans on and a plain black top and trainers his hair was tied at the nape of his neck as usual i grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the Island in to middle of the kitchen and went to walk out and put shoes on when Dimitri grabbed my arm

"Rose, i don't like you being with Christian" He warned looking straight into my eyes

"i beg your pardon!" I snapped trying to pull my arm out his grip

"I don't like it Roza" he said gripping tighter "He was with Lissa"

"YOU WERE WITH ME!" I yelled at him tears filling my eyes

"I know and I'm sorry" He said looking down "But Christian and Lissa were together longer then me and you...don't you think it's wrong for you to be with him?"

I looked at him and done the first thing i could think of doing, i punched him in the face...Hard

"Rose!" Lissa yelled coming into the kitchen just as i punched him "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Can't you see what i'm doing!" I yelled at her "He said he didn't want me being with Christian, when he has no right seeing as he's having a baby with you!" I yelled at her as Christian came in wear skinny jeans a short sleeved top and converse

"Whats going on? Rosie what happened to your arm?" Christian asked walking over next to me

"Dimitri" Was all i said before tears started falling from my eyes Chris hugged me to him and shouted at Dimitri

"What did you do?"

"I told her i didn't like her being with you! You were with Lissa for longer than i was with Rose its more of a betrayal that she is with you" Dimitri Growled

"YOU GOT HER BEST FRIEND PREGNANT!" Christian yelled "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER!"

"Dimitri what we done was worse hunny" Lissa muttered then smiled sweetly over at us "How about we go shopping so me and Rose can catch up?"

"Sure" i murmured whipping my eyes so i didn't ruin my make up, i took Christians hand and walked away with him and Lissa on one side Dimitri was holding hands with Lissa when a thought suddenly occurred to me

"Lissa?" I asked

"Yes?" she replied happily

"Does the Queen know?" i asked

"Yes she does, she's quite happy about it" Lissa smiled i smiled back, once we got to the mall Lissa Dragged me to Victoria's secret and bought me all sorts of lingerie and corsets, while we were in there Lissa asked if me and Christian had had sex yet,

"So, have you two done it?" Lissa laughed as she showed me some bra's i could get i almost choked

"Lissa!" I gasped trying not to laugh

"Well?" Lissa pushed

"No Liss we haven't" I Laughed

"Well" Lissa smiled holding out a bra and underwear set that was blood red with black lace "If you do i suggest you get this"

"Why?" i asked still laughing

"Because he will love it on you" Lissa winked, i took it off her and bought it much to her delight

and to at least all the clothes shops she could drag me into we were walking back to the guys laughing they were in the food court, i walked over to McDonalds and got a burger , chips and a coke, Lissa got a salad and a chocolate milkshake, we walked over to the table the guys were at Christian had went food shopping with Dimitri i walked over and sat next to Christian and he put his arm round my waist and kissed me cheek

"Did you have fun?" Chris asked

"Lots" I smiled over at Lissa

"What's going on?" Dimitri said slowly

"Oh nothing dear" Lissa laughed as we ate our lunch

After lunch we walked home Lissa and Dimitri were staying in the house next door i smiled as i got ready for bed, i turned to Christian, who was currently stood in just his boxer shorts looking out the window at the moon, we were on human times now i took in the sight, his hair looked as though it had a blue tint, i could see all the contours of his muscles, and his eyes just looked magical he turned to me and smiled

"Christian?" I asked walking over to stand next to him, his arm automatically went round my waist pulling my back against his stomach; he started kissing my neck and shoulder

"Mhmm?" he murmured against my skin

"Are you mad we haven't had sex yet? I mean we've been together for nearly three months" I whispered turning round to face him

"No I'm not mad Rosie, we'll have sex when you're ready, you've only done it once before, and you lost a baby, I'm not going to push you into something until you tell me you want to do it" He said honestly kissing the top of my head

"Wh-what if I'm ready now?" I asked quietly

His eyes widened as he took in what i just said, and then he looked down and smiled at me and kissed me hard on the lips pulling my body closer to his wrapping his arms round my waist and began walking me backwards to the bed just like earlier today but this time there was nothing to stop us. Are clothes started to disappear until we were both naked Christian looked me in the eyes and i saw nothing but lust and love for me, I'm sure my eyes mirrored his.

"Rosemarie Hathaway i love you with all my heart and soul, i wouldn't feel complete without you. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked i felt tears in him eyes he was amazing

"I Love you too Christian, and yes i'm sure" I smiled and kissed him as the moon shone through the window it made it all the more amazing.

**Aww doesn't it just bring a tear to your eye? And yes guys i am leaving you here sorry, don't forget to review **

**GuardianMeganBelikov peace out! **


	8. authors note

Hey guys, i'm looking for a beta writer for my stories, i know i can pick one right off the site but i would rather not do that, if you have a few stories up online and wouldn't mind being a beta for me e-mail me at:

Megankate31

It would be a really big help and you will be fully credited for the work!

GuardianMeganBelikov


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

kelala1997

Will you stop commenting on my grammar? Or point out where the grammar is bad?! Or stop reviewing my story.

Thank you.

P.S.

Sorry to anyone who thought this was an update, but this person has reviewed as a guest so I could not PM her.

GuardianMeganBelikov


	10. deceit and lies

**Hellooooo everybody! Sorry I haven't been on in a while to update college has been so busy! I just have one thing to say to Dfs **

**What is Lissa best at? Compulsion! Have any of you thought that she might be using compulsion to make Rose her friend again? I'm totally for flames but not from people who clearly forgot what Lissa a spirit user is good at**!

Deceit and lies

I was too hot, I've never woken up this hot before, I moved slightly and heard a small sigh next to me, I looked down and saw a very naked Rose lying with her head on my chest, I smiled to myself and started to run my fingers through her thick brown hair, I loved her hair.

"Mmm Chris?" Rose whispered.

"yeah?" I smiled.

"I love you" Rose mumbled before falling back asleep, my heart started to beat faster in my chest, I looked down at the beautiful girl before me and felt nothing but adoration and love towards her, I leaned down and kissed her head.

"I love you too"

-Lissa-

I looked up towards the celling after hearing Rose and Christian confess their love for each other, ugh! Disgusting! Christian should be my boyfriend and Rose should be my guardian! Everything with Dimitri was a mistake, even if I have got a beautiful baby on the way, Dimitri would never be king, we could never get married or have any more children, he was forbidden on being alone with me!

"Morning Liss" Rose smiled, she was positively glowing! Ugh!

"Morning" I smiled placing a hand on my belly, Rose looked at my stomach and I saw a look of longing in her eyes.

"How are you feeling this morning? Where's Dimitri?" Rose asked

"He's out, he still loves you Rose, why not give him another chance?" I asked her.

"He broke my heart Liss, I cant even look at him let alone be with him again" Rose smiled sadly "Plus I though you two where together?"

"No Rose, if I want to be queen you know I need to marry someone with Royal blood" I smiled "Like Christian"

"But Chris is with me" Rose said looking a tad confused

"Yes but Rose we both know it wont last, I mean come on? We're made for each other, you and Dimitri are made for each other, you are ment to be my guardian not his" I told her

"Liss you and Dimitri killed me! I lost a child and your having one with the same guy!" Rose yelled

"You know its true Rose" I smiled looking into her eyes

"Yes…Its true…You belong with Christian" Rose smiled at me, and I smiled back feeling the warming glow for compulsion it was getting easier to use on Rose now.


End file.
